


Hephaistion (To Your Alexander)

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-22
Updated: 2004-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark needs to lay off the ancient Greece. Or, you know, just get laid.<br/>Beta:  is wonderful and anything icky left over is my fault entirely.<br/>Note: You know that lull in season three episodes after the premier? Around the time "Magnetic" happened and the angst!grenade that is Shattered hadn't been dropped yet? This fic takes place then. But Clark still has superhearing, natch.<br/>Also, quotes are from the book <a href="http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0375726829/qid=1087929809/sr=ka-3/ref=pd_ka_3/002-6548393-5320836">Fire From Heaven</a> by Mary Renault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hephaistion (To Your Alexander)

>   
> 
>
>>   
> 
>>
>>> " _Hephaistion ...slid his arm down to Alexander’s waist. He had done it the first time almost by accident; though not rebuffed, he had waited two days before daring to try again. Now he watched his chance whenever they were alone; it had become a thing he thought about. He could not tell what Alexander thought, if he thought at all..."_
> 
>   
> 

 

Clark’s eyes flickered back up to read the passage again a few times, almost memorizing in the process of savoring the wait until the next part. A familiar warmth pooled in his lower abdomen, the same as when he thought about Lex in the middle of a class at school, almost half-hard. He smiled softly, reading a few more pages when he heard a knock on the door downstairs.

Half irritated and half curious, he ran down the stairs to see Lex outside the screen door, haloed in yellow porch-light that shone off his bald head. Clark’s cheeks were burning slightly, as he tried to school his face into nonchalance.

"Hey, Lex. What’re you doing around here?"

Lex just gave a small smile, walked in, and somehow managed to stand instead of sit by the kitchen counter without looking awkward.

"Just dropping by. Haven’t seen you in a while."

Clark hid a grin. "You mean you just got away from your dad and Metropolis and don’t want to go home yet. ...But yeah," He glanced up at Lex quickly, "I’ve been kinda busy, trying to get back into school-mode. And, stuff." then away again as his hands slid into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders up.

"Oh? You know, you still haven’t told me what you were up to this summer that got you so off-track..." Lex’s eyes on him made Clark want to scuff his toe on the linoleum under his feet, but he settled for merely looking down at it in intense scrutiny.

"Yeah, um..."

Lex was looking at him as if he knew already and the thought was too unsettling...not that Lex could know...right?

"You know, you could go up to my room if you want, I’ll bring food or drinks or something, and we can hang out, and uh...stuff."

Oh shit. What the fuck had he just said? Something about Lex in his room and Lex seemed to be taking him seriously, if taking off his shoes were any indication, and full-on smiling--no turning back now--as he called over his shoulder.

"You coming, Clark?"

Um? "Yeah, just a sec." Food. Something about getting food. Entertain guest. Get food. He could do that...

*

"We could play monopoly, or hey, chess ‘cause I just got a new..." Clark stopped in the doorway, arms laden with a bowl of chips and a few cans of coke. Lex was standing next to his bed, book in hand, to the page where he’d left it open. "...or not."

Lex looked up, staring intently for a moment before putting the book down on a pillow to walk towards him. He watched in slow motion as Lex came closer and closer and--

"Here, let me take some of that," took the cans out of the crook of his elbows.

Which of course, Lex would do that, because it was polite and Lex was--yeah. Not going to actually ki--Shut up, Clark.

They dumped the stuff on the bed, Clark confessing that his Mom would never let him do that if she was home. But it was okay, because Mom and Dad were in Metropolis, visiting his grandparents for the first time since they‘d gotten married.

"Ah. I remember, your grandfather and Mr. Kent don’t get along so well. What changed?"

"Well, actually Granddad’s still not talking to Dad, but Grandma Clark called to invite us for her sixtieth birthday dinner."

"So why aren’t you there?"

"School night." He rolled his eyes at Lex, holding out a can of coke. "Can't let the GPA suffer just to go to Grandmom's birthday."

Lex gave a half smile, "Of course. So I take it you’re home alone for the night--guess your parents have forgiven you for the last time when you--"

"No. They’re coming back home. Just late."

"Ah." Lex sipped at the cheap soft drink like it was a bottle of Ty Nant, his throat working as he swallowed, and damnit, that was...distracting.

"Yes."

"Poor Clark." He ignored the fact that Lex was smirking at him, as he settled down cross-legged on the bed and pulled the bowl of chips into his lap.

Lex nodded towards the pillow, " _Fire from Heaven_ ; good book."

"You’ve read it?" Of course Lex had read it. Just because it was technically fiction didn’t mean that Lex hadn’t read it. He had a feeling that he could pick out the most random book in the most random language, and Lex would’ve already read it.

"Yeah. I had a big hero-worship thing going for Alexander the Great when I was younger."

Like he doesn’t have one now. Clark smirked a little.

"Normally I stayed with the historical biographies and such, since my Father always thought fiction was for children. But my friend--you remember Amanda--gave me the Mary Renault set as a present, telling me that I needed to indulge in fiction for a while."

"You have the other two?" Clark had been searching all the local libraries for them, finally deciding that he needed to check the bookstores to see if he could just buy it.

"Along with all the other books she’s ever published." Lex shouldn’t be so sexy when he had that smug look on his face, and he was definitely not thinking that with Lex standing a foot away from his bed. "You can borrow them if you like."

"Thanks Lex, that’d be really cool." He hoped his smile didn’t give away anything other than enthusiasm for the books.

"You’re at one of my favorite parts you know," Really? Hephaistion mooning over Alexander was one of Lex’s favorite parts? "The beginning of Alexander and Hephaistion’s great friendship, the..."

Right, whatever. Friendship, his invincible alien ass. Clark’s blood was rushing loudly by his ears, almost drowning out Lex’s words, except, it was _Lex_ and for a moment it was easy to believe he was Hephaistion--he always wanted Hephaistion to just _do_ something in those moments alone with Alexander--as he rose to his knees on the edge of the bed and leaned over to just. Press his chip-salted lips over Lex’s still-talking mouth.

"Mmm."

His hands spanned Lex's sides, steadying them both and it was like the freedom and euphoria of being on red kryptonite, the way he was kissing Lex, licking into and around his mouth, coaxing, yet almost arrogant in the way he stroked his tongue against Lex‘s. As if to say, ’See? See, this is good. You want this. You want me to do this. We were always _meant_ to do this.’

And Lex was kissing him back, hand clutching his shoulder. Agreeing maybe, taking Clark into that addictive sweetness that he wanted to devour and Lex was-- _letting him_. God.

The warm pressure of Lex’s hand left his shoulder to cup his cheek, fingers curling into his hair, and Clark was lost, having worked his way through the sweet cola into the headier taste of just Lex himself. He realized belatedly that Lex probably wanted to breath for a bit, and pulled back, just enough to lean their foreheads together, and Lex. Groaned. Soft and needy, fumbling slightly to put the can still clenched in his other hand down so he could use both to tangle in Clark’s hair, stroke his face, rub over flannel-clad back and shoulders.

"Clark." It wasn’t quite a whisper, just quiet and shaky and he really, _really_ loved making Lex sound like that.

Clark took his lips again, sucking Lex’s tongue into his own mouth this time, teasing and stroking and he’d always wanted to do this, always wanted to know what it felt like, with Lex, and he... A small part of his mind wondered if red kryptonite _was_ involved somewhere. But it was a very small part and didn’t matter anyway because he’d successfully managed to unbutton all of Lex’s shirt--ignoring the skittering sounds of a few buttons that had fallen to the floor--and now, moved on to kissing the corner of Lex’s mouth, to his cheek, jaw line and was nibbling down Lex’s neck. Soft, wet press of his lips and just the act made him feel sinful, like something that should’ve been kept in his daydreams and fantasies but it was _real_.

"You taste good." He murmured at Lex’s collarbone, rubbing his thumb over a nipple, excited when it hardened and he had to look up, see if Lex really liked that.

Lex was licking his lips and swallowing, as if he could still taste Clark there and that was--hot--looking down at him with eyes half-shut, glazed over. Breathing harshly, lips wet and bruised and Clark was almost going to straighten up so he could kiss them again but his mouth couldn’t seem to stop sucking biting kisses on Lex’s left nipple, just barely restraining himself from biting too hard.

"Clark--" Lex cleared his throat and tried again, "Clark, what..."

The question in Lex’s voice should be answered, at some point, but that might mean they couldn’t do this. Would have to stop. And. Really, explanations could wait.

"Later," Clark murmured into the indentation of muscle above Lex’s navel. Bent his knees to sit on his heels so he could get lower.

So natural to continue farther down, spending distracted moments tonguing the navel itself while his hands--way to go hands, he had no idea when they’d become so clever--worked the fly of Lex’s slacks free, stroking inside, and _fuck._ Lex. Warm, _hot_ pressing up into him, trying to touch Clark everywhere he could reach, and the sounds. Clark never knew Lex’s voice could get that deep, that husky, calling _his_ name.

He pulled Lex up on the bed, his hand on the small of Lex’s back, easy enough leverage for super-strong alien arms, as he scooted back to make space. Getting caught up in the taste of Lex’s lips, so hungry on his own, and Clark couldn’t let go of it as he lowered Lex down to lay on his back. Even though he heard the bowl of chips fall to the floor, the cans of pop rolling onto it with the sound of chips crushing and metal hitting plastic.

The slacks were somehow gone because--Lex. Bare thighs--thrown to another side of the room, and Clark needed to hear that voice, needed it to keep him from loosing his nerve, so he was back at Lex’s navel, stroking the pale skin of his inner thigh with one hand. Skittering thrill down Clark’s spine as he felt powerful muscles contracting and relaxing under his hand as Lex sounded like he might be in pain.

Clark was kissing the curve of his hipbone and had his lips wrapped around the head of Lex’s cock before he realized that he was responding to it, letting that sound tell him how strong and where. Slow, hard strokes with his tongue and he tried to keep his teeth in, like the girls in Metropolis had done for him, even though _he_ hadn’t cared. Lex would. Lex was fragile. Breakable, mustn’t squeeze too hard...

>   
> _"Hephaistion was thinking how fragile [Alexander’s] rib cage seemed, how terrible were the warring desires to cherish it and to crush it."_   
> 

Clark started at the phrase picked up by his super-hearing, Lex was mumbling under his breath and wow, Lex was reading his mind. Not that he could, of course, but. Clark swallowed Lex, making him choke on his words; Lex Luthor, reduced to incoherent babbling. Lex. _His Lex._

Clark squeezed the bedspread convulsively with one hand, stroking Lex’s thigh and circling the wet bite mark he left by the hipbone with his thumb.

He pulled back enough to tongue the underside, deliberate and coaxing, in spite of the almost frantic urging in his head. _Arksandre._

Swallowed as far as he could go, and it was really useful that he had learned not to gag. The back of his throat was only tickled by the blunt head of Lex’s cock and--that was... He was swallowing out of reflex. Swallowing liquid. Lex.

 _God._

He rose up on one elbow to watch Lex’s face. Mouth open, lips almost dry, and eyes closed. Clark was imbued with a sudden sense of pride along with the possessiveness that’d been so prominent before.

 _Mine._

And as if answering that thought, lust-darkened blue eyes opened to meet his. It was--Clark lowered his head, kissing the hollow at Lex’s hipbone, licking over the bite mark that was surely going to become a bruise--too intense. Couldn’t look up now and really, he had no idea what he was doing until this very moment and Lex was. _Looking_ at him.

"Clark," his voice was still so rough, and Clark remembered that he was hard. "C’mere." Like, really, fucking, _hard_.

Clark crawled up Lex’s body, taking his time. Trying to keep a semblance of self-control, not that that was in any way actually possible. He found a spot on Lex’s stomach that, when licked, made the whole plane of abdominal muscles shiver and ripple under him. It was wonderfully soothing, being able to draw such a reaction, and the odd sensuality of his clothes rubbing over Lex’s naked skin as he went farther up. Yeah, it was hot, but. Apprehension.

"I can’t believe I just let you do that." Clark could swear Lex’s eyes were changing color again, turning more violet than blue.

"Um."

"Without even getting your clothes off first," Lex laughed softly, an almost-painfully broken sound, and then Lex was kissing him. Tasting himself, tasting Clark, and. Just moving against him, over him, rolling them over so he could start to get Clark’s clothes off while he whispered in Clark’s ear, "But then, I've always had this weakness when it comes to you. Can’t think at all when you're touching me."

"Fuck, _Lex_." If it wasn’t far too late for him to, Clark would’ve blushed at how he just sounded.

"Tell me." Clark blinked back uncomprehendingly, wanting more, _now_. "Tell me what you want, where you want me to go. What you want me to do." And those long, warm fingers were spreading themselves under his shirt, pushing it off, all over his chest, just stroking and _yes_.

"Yes." He tried again, "Yes, that, the...touching. God, please, just...."

Lex’s hands were busy dipping under the waistband of his jeans, popping the button, unzipping and all the while. That mouth. Just kissing, soothing and yet, Clark couldn’t be soothed, was clenching and unclenching his hands, keeping them away from Lex‘s head.

Clutching the sheets. Sheets were safe territory. His left hand found a pillow, and held on tightly as Lex’s mouth found its way down to the thatch of dark curls between his legs. Kissing all along his cock until he came to the head and just--took it in and yes, Clark’s done this before, but it wasn’t with _Lex_ and and--was he was screaming? He was.

Or something.

Because Lex was _good_. And well, Lex was Lex. And fuck, he was going to come so hard, so fast. He couldn’t seem to get the word out in time, couldn’t even watch as his head snapped back and it was all he could do to spasm his hands on the pillow he’d grabbed and just _pour_. Into Lex’s mouth. Oh fuck.

He was breathing hard, a falling sensation in the pit of his stomach once he could open his eyes again and meet Lex’s. Who curled up on his chest and sort of. Well, snuggled, really. If Clark wasn’t so spent already, he’d be properly shocked.  
But he was snuggling back and their hands had entwined and he should really, really make the effort to keep his eyes open and explain but it _was_ kind of late and he was...tired. Wow.

*

Clark hadn’t really fallen asleep. Really. Just, sort of closed his eyes and wandered off and he was so warm and...He was under a body. The body was Lex. On top of him. Holy--

The phone rang again.

Oh. That’s why he woke up. Not that he’d been asleep. Or anything. Shit, what time was it?

He reached over blindly to the bedside table for his phone, clearing his throat before he answered.

"Hello?" Good, he just sounded sleep-ridden. No evidence of his Lex-just-blew-me-and-before-that-I-did-it-to-him train of thought now that he was starting to remember and couldn’t stop grinning.

"Clark? Were you asleep already?"

"Yeah, Dad." His alarm clock said it was eleven, so, plausible enough. "What is it? Are you heading back soon?"

"Well, actually," Jonathan said, sounding unsure, "your mother and I are thinking of spending the night here. Your grandmother insists and it’s really a bit late to start back... We’ll be home tomorrow late morning, when you’ll already be at school... That’s why I called. Sorry son."

"Nah, it’s fine. I’m glad you and Mom’s parents are finally getting along. Don’t worry about me, you know I’ll be fine."

"You sure, son? We could probably head back now and make it at a decent time." Decent time being two a.m.

"No dad, really it’s fine." He laughed a little, "It’s too late for me to start having a party, if that’s what you’re worried about." Paused for Jonathan’s responding chuckle, and continued, "Get some sleep. Give Mom, Granddad and Grandmom my love. Tell Grandmom I said ‘Happy Birthday’--you did give her the card I sent, right?"

"Of course. She loved it. Your granddad too. Alright son. If you think so--"

"I do. I’ll see you two when I get home from school tomorrow. Bye Dad."

"Bye, Clark."

Clark almost let the phone fall on the floor instead of putting it back in the cradle.

Jesus. Lex was awake, apparently. And um, sort of licking. Clark’s right nipple. Sucking on it, really. And then blowing and. Um. He wasn’t really all that sleepy anymore.

"Lex?" His voice came out somewhere between a high pitched squeak and a moan.

"Just getting your attention."

"Well you got that alright." Clark swallowed. "That was my _dad_ on the phone."

"Mmmm." Lex laughed softly into the hollow of his neck, "So, I take it your parents aren’t coming home for the night?"

"No, they’re not." A really big, goofy grin was spreading its way across Clark’s face. "You could stay."

"Yeah. I could." Clark could feel the smirk, literally as well as figuratively.

He pulled up the covers around them and tightened his arms around Lex, beamed silently at the ceiling where moonlight caught and cast shadows, as he stroked Lex’s back. Lazy and relaxed. This was the life. He swore he could hear Lex sigh contentedly. They’d slept for at least three hours. Lex must’ve been really tired, then. He crooned softly, pulling Lex up until he had his chin tucked over the bald head. So good, to be like this.

"So, Clark." And over too soon. Shit. "How does this fit into the future where you marry Lana Lang? I thought you were against casual dalliances."

"I am." Clark blinked, catching the slight bitterness in Lex’s tone, then realized it was self-deprecation and shook his head. "I like you Lex." He was still grinning like an idiot. Good thing it was dark.

"That’s good to know."

"No, I mean I _like_ you, Lex. Kind of like how everyone thought I liked Lana, only. You know." So much more. Not that I’m going to tell you, because then you’ll get scared and leave. Or something.

"I see."

"Do you, really?" Clark stroked Lex’s jaw, maneuvering so he could look into eyes that stared back at him, unblinking. "Do you understand what I’m trying to say?"

Lex’s eyes flickered to an object on the bed in place of where one of the pillows had been. It was _Fire From Heaven_. Clark smiled.

"Yeah. Like that."

Lex turned back to him, head tilted slightly, utterly silent.

"Alexander." Clark said quietly, leaning forward to kiss him, slow and sweet and it would be completely innocent, if not for the fact that their bodies, entangled under the covers, were completely naked.

"Hephaistion..." the name was murmured against his lips like a question, full of emotions Lex rarely acknowledged, like yearning and hope and need and.

"Yes." Clark kissed the corners of his mouth, cupping his face and tracing his lips all over. Lex’s forehead, the bridge of his nose, the smooth skin under his eyes, and back to his mouth again. "Exactly."

Lex was staring intently at him as Clark kissed the palm of his hand, the inside of his wrist, wanting to paint the name all over his pale, moonlit skin.

"My own Alexander."

The words seemed to break Lex’s trance, and Clark was pushed down, lips taken over, bitten and licked and soothed and he’d never known Lex to be so... _fierce_. Almost angry in his urgency, body vibrating with a low, humming growl. Sounding something like "Yes, Clark." Between bites to the juncture of his neck and shoulders. " _Yours_ , Clark." And then the word, "Mine" repeated over and over all over Clark’s skin, as he left marks that would be gone by morning.

And wouldn’t that be a great way to have it end? Shit.

"Lex..." it was so hard to form a coherent sentence, but, "Lex, Lex. Please, stop."

Lex froze.

Clark sighed. "There’s more I need to explain."

He caught Lex by the upper-arms before he could move away, "Don’t do that. What I just said is true. But you know you want to know more than that. I _need_ to tell you more than that."

He could feel Lex glaring at him.

"About how those marks and bruises you’re leaving on me won’t last until morning. How you might wake up four feet up in the air on top of me, and God, I hope it’s on top of me because if not, then I might fall on _you_." He was so babbling. But there was the gratifying feel of Lex relaxing into his arms again.

"I know you’re not normal Clark." Lex snorted, "In fact, I’m surprised that all of Smallville doesn’t. ...I even know that you’re not just a meteor mutant. I suggested you were alien once only to have you laugh at me, but that’s what I really think."

Oh. _Oh._ "God, I’m sorry Lex."

"'S alright. I figured later that it’s not something you’d want to let the world know and cursed my stupidity at being so obvious in my research. And much as I’d like to say ‘You could have told _me_ Clark,’ I’m no longer sure if that’s true."

"Lex..." Clark hugged him closer, "I wanted to tell you, a lot, you should know that. But. Pete knows--" He felt Lex’s body tense on top of his, "By accident, and I had to tell him. He _is_ my best friend you know. But yeah, he’s had to deal with so much because of it. I can’t put everyone through that. Not to mention it’s not just for my protection...people always attack Mom and Dad first."

"I won’t let that happen again." It was almost sweet, despite the hint of Luthor arrogance that laced the words.

Clark laughed softly. "Don’t worry, I usually manage to come through on my own. But, yeah. Now you know."

"Yes." Lex was nuzzling his neck, brushing his lips gently over Clark’s skin. Calmer now, urgency not so much forgotten as it was muted by confession. Clark moaned and gave up coherency to the caressing hands and tongue. "So, Clark."

Um. What now?

"Do you really have a spaceship?"

"Lex."

"What? I’m just wondering."

"Yes."

Lex gasped softly.

"And yes, you can see it. Just, not now."

"No? Why?"

" _Because_." He arched up against Lex and rubbed.

Lex smirked and slipped his hand between them, taking them both in hand.

Smug. Bastard.

Clark flipped them over and started grinding in earnest. " _This_ ," he ground out from between clenched teeth. Shallow thrusts finding a rhythm with the long, slow licks to the underside of Lex’s jaw, and Clark was so, so going to die if his parents ever found out. But they weren’t coming home tonight, and he’d been a good boy and done his homework already. He’d even managed to have The Talk with Lex, honesty coming easier on his tongue than lies and later, later Lex would tell him everything _he_ wanted to know about Lex.

Right now though.

 _Sex._

Yes, sex was definitely first priority.

*

Orange flooded the back of his eyelids and Clark Kent, for once, woke up on time without the help of any alarm clock or threatening parental units. It’s morning, a silly little voice in his head sang at him. He didn’t bother to question it, or the fact that he. Really. Couldn’t. Stop smiling. Like, at all.

Opened his eyes to see the warm body that he could feel was still curled on and against his. Sometime during the night, he’d ended up with his head tucked into Lex’s neck, and his hand wrapped around one pale, wiry-muscled shoulder.

He lifted his head to get a better look, and stared. Just stared for a long time, at the half-smiling expression on well-kissed lips. Kissed by _him_ , the little singsong voice supplied gleefully. At some point, Lex opened his eyes, blinked sleepily, and Clark leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Alexander." He practically purred the name, tasting it on his tongue like some sort of divine food. Ambrosia? He needed to lay off the ancient Greek references.

Lex smirked, an expression that this early in the morning only succeeded in looking adorable rather than smug.

 _"Hephaistion."_

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and squeezed as hard as he dared. Lex chuckled, but squeezed back.

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

"I don’t think I’ve ever done this before."

"Me neither. Not like this."

"Don’t you have to go to school at some point?"

"Oh fuck."

"Mmmhm." Lex rocked slightly against him.

"You’re not helping."

The rocking was the result of silent laughter. " _Mmhm._ " A kiss to the side of Clark's neck.

Clark figured he’d be late if he let that continue, and got up, stumbling onto his feet. "C’mon sunshine. We need cleaning up. Showers and all."

"Really. Together, I assume?" The light sparkling in blue eyes was a deep shade Clark recognized as happiness, more than mischief, and it washed over him like a palpable wave of warmth, tightening and resettling his skin.

Clark shook his head and turned around, smirking as he pulled on his discarded pair of jeans. "No. I’m going to make us breakfast while you shower, and then grab a quick one while you eat. I can eat in the car on the way to school, because you _are_ going to drive me, right?" All business and efficiency and decidedly _not_ thinking about skipping breakfast for a long shower.

"Yes dear. Of course, dear." Lex sighed.

Then grinned brightly as he groped Clark’s ass on his way out the door towards the bathroom.

Clark actually blushed as he went around picking up clothes--Lex would need his back after the shower--and found some clean ones for himself.

Life was good for the gay alien farm boy. Really, unbelievably good.

  



End file.
